Acordos e Dissensões
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Acordos, contratos. Nada poderia impedir o amor daqueles dois. Ou talvez apenas impedissem, por algum tempo. Padackles para os desafios do Need for Fic.


Título: ACORDOS E DISSENSÕES

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Concurso VI/2015: Romeu e Julieta do Need for Fic, [Tributo] Orgulho LGBT 2015 do Need for Fic, [Tributo] Dia dos Namorados 2015 do Need for Fic, Personagens Reais, Padackles (Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki), Slash, Male and Male relationship.

Advertências: Sarcasmo.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [x] Sim [] Não

Resumo: Acordos, contratos. Nada poderia impedir o amor daqueles dois. Ou talvez apenas impedissem, por algum tempo.

Disclaimer: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor ideia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos, mas nem por isso podem sair por aí reproduzindo sem autorização por uma questão simples: respeito. Plágio é muito feio além de prova de que você não tem caráter, então... Melhor não né? ^^

Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

Subtema: Namoro

Item(ns):

[Tributo] Dia dos Namorados 2015: Você vai lembrar

Concurso VI/2015: Romeu e Julieta :

1\. PALAVRA: Pagamento

3\. PALAVRA: Especificar

 **ACORDOS E DISSENSÕES**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Nota Importante: Em maio de 2015 Jared Padalecki abandonou a Europa após a convenção na Inglaterra e foi para casa, numa crise depressiva. Antes disso, estava sozinho, bebendo cercado de pessoas que mal conhecia, na Suíça. Sua esposa já tinha voltado para os Estados Unidos e Jensen estava sabidamente na Itália, sem Danneel. Jensen Ackles fez as convenções da Itália e da Austrália sem Jared. O que diabos Jared foi fazer na Suíça completamente sozinho, sem Clif, sem ninguém? Esta fanfic é meu surto sem noção quanto a isso. Divirtam-se, ou não. Não me responsabilizo pelas doses imensas de sarcasmo no texto. Eu avisei.

* * *

A convenção Asylum 14 estava sendo aguardada com emoção pelos fãs e tudo parecia estar indo muito bem em Birmingham, Inglaterra. Ou quase.

Mal passava de nove da manhã quando Jensen e Jared chegaram a uma sala de reuniões no elegante hotel que ocupavam. Uma reunião de relações públicas, empresários, investidores e o primeiro item da pauta foi que haveria um painel de Jared e Genevieve que não estava programado.

"Para que isso?" Jensen perguntou com a voz fria que podia ter quando algo o desagradava.

"Fotos demais de vocês dois. Não acham que estão abusando um pouco? Algumas fotos estão bastante suspeitas. Por que Danneel não veio com você, Jensen?" Uma moça alta de olhar ferino e voz distante. Uma das muitas responsáveis por patrocínio, um contato comercial da CW, Hannah tentava não soar agressiva. "Esse show não se vende sem vocês, mas precisam fazer o que lhes foi dito para fazer. Não criem problemas."

"Justice é muito pequena para esse tipo de viagem. Danneel tem sua própria programação." Foi a resposta sem maiores delongas do intérprete de Dean.

"Por que não veio apenas com ela e deixou sua filha em casa, como Jared fez?"

"Porque Danneel está cuidando de nossos filhos! Quantas vezes preciso explicar que tem sempre algum de nós cuidando de nossos filhos?"

"Nossos?" A voz da mocinha ficou um tanto mais estridente. "Como assim?"

"Meus e de Jared. São nossos filhos. Eu tenho três filhos com ele e não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto. Eu os chamo como bem entender."

"Isso ainda vai dar problemas numa convenção qualquer... Cuidado com seus atos falhos, Sr. Ackles." (1)

"Quer especificar exatamente quais atos falhos? Tem uma lista, filmagem, registro para a posteridade? Que tal o ato falho de não me incomodar com besteiras?" O olhar de Jensen continha tanta ironia que a moça desviou o olhar.

"Eu faço o painel. Já vínhamos pensando sobre isso faz uns anos. Não tem problema algum." Jared respondeu, um tanto cansado. Era uma maratona bem pesada. Tudo bem que ganhavam dinheiro, conheciam outros países viajando com tudo pago, mas era difícil ficar longe de seus filhos pequenos. "Jen, Danneel deu notícias?" Perguntou com voz mais baixa que o habitual.

"Sim, as crianças estão bem, Jared. Ei, você está mesmo bem? Parece mais cansado que o esperado" Jensen franziu levemente o cenho.

"Estou bem. Talvez seja o jet lag."

Jensen ficou olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Jared por alguns segundos. "Não, não está. Reunião encerrada."

"Como assim, Jensen?" Jared deu uma risadinha que soou falsa. "Ainda não terminamos de ver os itinerários e o que faremos depois desta convenção. Está na pauta que nos mandaram."

"Vocês tem cinco minutos, usem-nos com sabedoria e depois eu e Jared vamos sair um pouco para fazer compras, entenderam bem? Talvez possamos dormir cedo também."

"Creio que quem não está entendendo bem é o senhor..." A jovem especialista em patrocínio novamente se pronunciou.

Silêncio entre os J2, os dois representantes da CW, Clif, Dan Spillo, um advogado que trabalhava para Jensen e a jovem.

Então uma espécie de rosnado foi ouvido e a voz grossa e inconfundível, a voz de comando de Jensen Ackles, se fez ouvir. Não era grosseiro, nem era agressivo, mas aquele tom de voz era definitivamente de quem não admitiria discussões.

"Aceitamos bem menos que poderíamos aceitar como pagamento por episódio, não ganhamos participação na publicidade, não damos entrevistas sem pré-aprovação e nos mantemos basicamente calmos e centrados. Aceitamos férias malucas, gravar cenas a dois graus de temperatura, presença em upfronts no meio de nosso descanso..."

"Isso conserva seus contratos, seus empregos e..." O representante da CW principiou a falar mas foi interrompido por um discreto e educado "não terminei" falado por Jensen.

"Temos cláusulas de confidencialidade e, o principal, aceitamos nossas vidas perfeitas com nossas esposas lindas, educadas e glamourosas, aceitamos morar longe por algum tempo, aceitamos não nos ver por motivos tão fúteis quanto casar no meio da neve com aqueles bolos ridículos, aquela decoração sem classe e com Jared viajando comigo um dia após seu casamento com a Genevieve! Eu me casei num hotel e não num templo com um reverendo oficiando a cerimônia e não um padre o que quase arruinou a coisa toda, mas eu jamais iria me casar com Danneel numa Igreja!"

"Jensen, calma..." Jared conhecia aqueles momentos. De vez em quando Jensen apenas explodia. E como...

"Eu me casei e, no dia seguinte eu estava num upfront! Inventamos viagens de lua-de-mel que jamais existiram na verdade, apenas para provar a todo mundo que somos felizes homens brancos e heterossexuais. Então não me venha dizer que eu não estou entendendo! Tudo o que faço é entender, me adaptar e seguir em frente, mas estou cansado, não estou gostando nada do que estão fazendo por agora e postei fotos minhas com Jared porque eu o amo e é meu único jeito de expressar isso publicamente sem agarrá-lo num palco e beijá-lo! Ou preferem que eu faça isso?"

Novamente o silêncio.

"Bem, continuando..." A jovem pegou uma pasta com alguns documentos e falou em voz monocórdia.

"Vamos com isso de uma vez." Jensen estava sério, profundamente concentrado.

"Jared irá viajar para a Suíça e lá ficará até que comece a convenção da Itália. Serão hospedados em hotéis diferentes e isso será devidamente informado à imprensa. Depois disso, irão ficar novamente em hotéis separados com ampla cobertura da imprensa de celebridades. Na Austrália, você irá falar com sua família pelas redes sociais no meio de um painel, senhor Ackles, já combinamos tudo com Danneel Harris."

"Suíça? O que eu vou fazer na Suíça sozinho?" Jared arregalou os olhos. "Não posso ficar na Itália com Jensen?" O olhar verde do texano de San Antonio estava ligeiramente frustrado e infeliz.

"Jensen terá alguns compromissos sozinho. Vocês devem ficar separados, entenderam?" A moça bonita de traços até bem feitos foi bastante enfática.

"Mas, nós sempre ficamos no mesmo hotel." Jared estava com o olhar implorando ao falar aquilo. Foi o bastante para Jensen.

"Terminamos?" Jensen estendeu uma das mãos para Jared.

"Ainda temos alguns detalhes..." A moça tentou continuar.

"Mande uma mensagem para nossos celulares. Clif, vamos." Jensen foi educado e despediu-se, ninguém iria fazê-lo permanecer ali.

Logo estavam numa rua de compras, Jared usando uma bolsa passada no peito e Jensen ao lado dele.

"Comece a falar. Tem algo errado com você. Posso sentir." A voz de Jensen era calma.

"Não tenho nada a dizer, Jen." Jared entrou numa loja e, tal qual uma criança, não conseguia se decidir sobre qual roupa comprar. Jensen riu dele a dado momento e por fim escolheram camisas parecidas e alguns casacos. Saíram e foram andando calmamente, entrando em uma e em outra loja, sem compromissos mais sérios.

Clif andava com eles por toda parte. Era um dos deveres dele: cuidar dos J2 e ter cuidado com os fãs para que ninguém interferisse com o passeio dos atores e, também manter Jensen e Jared na linha, ou seja, sem escapadelas de seus deveres de atores heterossexuais casados.

Jared e Jensen logo caminhavam pela rua novamente, conversando sobre a viagem de Jared para a Suíça logo após a convenção na Inglaterra.

"Não gostei nada disso. Genevieve vai voltar para as crianças e você vai fazer o que na Suíça, Jay? Passear vendo vaquinhas e comendo chocolate? Não faz o menor sentido! Essa tentativa estúpida de afastar você de mim é uma das piores histórias que aqueles doidos já inventaram. Eu aqui, sozinho, sem a Danneel, você na Suíça, sozinho sem Genevieve. Eu vou odiar tudo isso!" Jensen falava com um tanto de revolta na voz grave.

"Eu queria muito poder ficar com você, mas vamos pensar positivamente, será fantástico nós dois na Itália, aqueles vinhos, a comida... Podíamos depois passear um tanto pela Austrália, afinal de contas as convenções tem seus momentos de folga. Fazemos o que precisamos, Jen."

"Algumas vezes fazer o que é preciso nos custa demais. Quem sabe um pouco de sossego na Itália?" Ackles tentou sorrir, sem muito sucesso.

"Espero que tenhamos um pouco de paz, realmente." Jared falou aquilo com tanta tristeza que Jensen estendeu a mão e pegou a dele na sua.

"Hey... Estou aqui."

Um pigarrear de Clif e Jensen soltou rapidamente a mão de Jared. Droga de vida vigiada. Queria voltar pro Texas, sua casa, sua vida com Jared atrás das paredes protegidas de suas propriedades. Sabia que não podia... Ainda não.

"Vamos pro hotel?" Jensen praticamente sussurrou.

"Genevieve está no quarto me esperando." Jared suspirou com ar um tanto frustrado.

"Outro hotel... Você vai lembrar deste pelo tempo que estiver longe de mim na Suíça."

"Vou? Por que vou me lembrar?" Jared abaixou a voz e seus olhos brilharam um tanto a mais.

"Por que vamos fazer amor e comemorar que estamos juntos." Jensen tinha um brilho audacioso no olhar.

"Clif, vamos para um hotel." Jared falou mais sorridente.

"Vamos voltar ao hotel agora?" Clif perguntou, avisando ao motorista que os seguia.

"Não. Você vai voltar ao hotel. Nós vamos para um hotel, entendeu? Sem discussão." Jensen segurou na mão de Jared e encarou o segurança. "Voltaremos em três horas."

"Vocês estão procurando problemas, mas enfim..." Clif não ia discutir, não muito. Apenas avisou ao motorista para leva-los aonde quer que quisessem ir e chamou outro carro para leva-lo de volta ao hotel onde estavam efetivamente hospedados.

Foi o último dia de paz que Jensen teve. O painel de Jared com Genevieve foi razoável, mas Jared não aguentou. Despediram-se no aeroporto. Genevieve indo para os Estados Unidos e Jared embarcando sozinho para a Suíça. Sequer Clif iria com ele.

A mente do ator intérprete de Sam Winchester ficou confusa demais. Sozinho na Suíça, a crise depressiva levou Padalecki para ainda mais longe de Jensen.

Jensen era a âncora de Jared Padalecki. Não deveriam tê-los afastado, não poderiam tê-los deixado sem opções. Era o preço a pagar, não era? Não deveria ser.

Jensen Ackles tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao cantar sua saudade de Jared na convenção da Itália enquanto os relações públicas impediam Jared Padalecki de postar qualquer coisa por uns tempos. Capricharam na conversa de Jensen com sua família no meio de um painel na Austrália, Misha Collins foi o melhor amigo e apoio para Jensen, o ator de Dallas caprichava nos sorrisos e caras e bocas.

Um ator era um fingidor. Ninguém saberia, jamais. Era como tinha que ser.

Não deveria ser.

Tão logo a convenção da Austrália terminou, Jensen Ackles partiu para os Estados Unidos, para Jared. Não perguntou a ninguém se podia, não pediu permissão, não fez alarde, apenas arrebatou-o em seus braços e o levou para sua casa. Danneel e Genevieve ficariam na casa de Jared. Iria cuidar de seu amor. Somente ele podia curar a dor na alma de Jared.

Em breve toda a gigantesca engrenagem funcionou. Não era tão difícil assim.

Fotos de Jared mais feliz com sua linda esposa. Fotos de Jared Padalecki saindo para comemorações com sua gentil e meiga mulher. O ator alto e charmoso no encontro de Gilmore Girls com sua esposa tão presente e que sempre o apoiava.

Só não previram as camisas de Jensen sendo usadas por Padalecki. Jensen Ackles era um homem inteligente. Era sua maneira de contar ao mundo que quem cuidava de Padalecki era ele e ninguém mais...

* * *

(1) Numa convenção, Jensen se referiu à sua família como sua mulher e SEUS filhos. Detalhe que ele tem apenas uma filha...


End file.
